


Special Enough

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tried to stand still as Willow looked her up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



> Written as a birthday gift for [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com).

Hermione tried to stand still as Willow looked her up and down. She wasn’t sure if Willow was shocked in a good way or … not.

After a moment of increasingly awkward silence, Hermione crossed her arms and took a step back. “Never mind. This … was a bad idea.”

“What? No!”

Willow’s arms were around her, hands roaming over the lacy camisole.

“I just never expected … you’re always so reserved.” Willow’s breath tickled her ear.

“It’s your birthday. I wanted to do something special,” Hermione murmured.

“Baby, you’re special enough.” Willow smiled. “But thanks for wrapping my gift.”


End file.
